ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man is the main protagonist of Spider-Man series and a superhero from Marvel Universe. He appeared several comic books, live segments, TV shows, movies, and video games. Biography A young photographer got bitten a radioactive spider, giving him the super-strength, speed, intelligent, and accelerated healing, became the superhero known as Spider-Man. But when his uncle got killed by a criminal, Peter chose not to aprehended. He'll remember those words; "With great powers there must also come great responibility." The Legacy of Spider-Man *''Spider-Man (1982)'' *''Questprobe: Spider-Man (1984)'' *''Spider-Man and Captain America in Doctor Doom's Revenge (1989)'' *''The Revenge of Shinobi (1989)'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man (1990)'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man (Game Boy) (1990)'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin (1990-1993)'' *''The Punisher: The Ultimate Payback (1991)'' *''Spider-Man: The Video Game (1991)'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (1992)'' *''Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six (1992-1993)'' *''Spider-Man/X-Men: Arcade's Revenge (1992-1994)'' *''Spider-Man 3: Invasion of the Spider-Slayers (1993)'' *''Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage (1994)'' *''Venom/Spider-Man: Separation Anxiety (1995)'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man: Lethal Foes (1995)'' *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1995)'' *''Spider-Man Cartoon Maker (1995)'' *''Marvel Super Heroes (1995-2012)'' *''Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems (1996)'' *''Spider-Man: Web of Fire (1996)'' *''Marvel Creativity Center (1997)'' *''Spider-Man (2000)'' *''Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro (2001)'' *''Spider-Man 2: The Sinister Six (2001)'' *''Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace (2001)'' *''Spider-Man (2002)'' *''Spider-Man 2 (2004)'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man (2005)'' *''Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (2005)'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006)'' *''Spider-Man: Battle for New York (2006)'' *''Spider-Man 3 (2007)'' *''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007)'' *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008)'' *''Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009)'' *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009)'' *''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010)'' *''Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011)'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)'' *''Marvel: Avengers Alliance (2012-2013)'' *''Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth (2012-2013)'' *''Marvel Heroes (2013)'' Personality Prior to being bitten by the radioactive spider, Peter Parker was a spineless, underwhelming, cowardly nerd who had unconditional respect for his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Arrogant at first after recieving his spider powers, Peter obtained a heroic and self-sacrificing outlook on life after his Uncle Ben died at the hands of a criminal Peter could have stopped. With his uncle's words on "Great Power & Great Responsibility" in mind, Peter fights as Spider-man for justice and peace. As Spider-Man (and later on Peter in general), he regularly cracks jokes about, and banters with, enemies and allies alike. He sees situations with as much confidence, and as light a heart, as possible, and as a thrill seeker, loves to play around and show off for the enjoyment of it. Despite being somewhat cocky and carefree, Spider-Man is very down to earth and mature. When facing particularly powerful or dangerous opponents, his humor and devil may care actions serve to mask any of his accompying doubts and fears. Spider-Man has a deep and abiding respect for both Captain America and Iron Man, both of them being huge role models in his life.This is part of why it was so hard for him to fight against Cap in the Civil War, and part of why he switched to Cap's team (since Peter hates to be on the wrong side of any law, he originally sided with Iron Man, but defected to Captain America's side when he realized the implications the Superhero Registration Act brought about, like the Prison 42 in the Negative Zone). Spider-Man is also an adaptable super genius, allowing for his use of wit and smarts to overwhelm his opponents and gain advantages in battle. This also comically allows for his nerdy tendencies. Spider-Man will always lend a helping hand to anyone in dire need, despite being a wisecracking and sarcastic free spirit; he hates injustice and will take action against it at the slightest turn of events. Theme Song Spider-Man's theme song is a MVC3 remix of his theme from Marvel Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Superheroes. Sprites Trivia Gallery Renders spider-man-marvel-vs-capcom-3-fate-two-worlds-picture.png|Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Spider-man-ultimate-marvel-vs-capcom-3-picture.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from America Category:Male Characters Category:The Avengers Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Marvel Universe Category:Boss Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:X-Men Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Heroes for Hire Category:Future Foundation Members Category:New Fantastic Four Members Category:Fantastic Four Category:The Avengers Members Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1962 Category:Cruiserweight Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes Characters Category:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Light Heavyweight Characters